Never Going Back Again
by jennelgarcia
Summary: Two kingdoms are going to be joined as one as Princess Emma and Princess Regina are to be wed but the night before the wedding, Emma has second thoughts and goes through the wardrobe sending everyone into an alternate universe and doing so Emma unknowingly leaves behind a pregnant fiancée. What happens when Emma Swan accidentally drives into Storybrooke 4 years later. Magic baby
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Never Going Back Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters.

**Things you need to know to understand this fic: **Regina and Emma are in love and getting married and in fairytale land it is very possible for 2 girls to make a baby that is biologically both of theirs, Snow is married to Charming, Snow and Cora are best friends so neither Cora nor Regina is evil, People stop aging at 40 in fairytale land, Emma was raised by her parents as was Regina, The wardrobe does exist, Everyone remembers each other in the alternate universe.

**Summary**: AU-ish. Two kingdoms are going to be joined as one because Princess Emma and Princess Regina are getting married but the night before the wedding, Emma has second thoughts and goes through the wardrobe sending everyone in fairytale land into an alternate universe and doing so Emma unknowingly leaves behind a pregnant fiancée. What happens when Emma Swan accidently drives into Storybrooke 4 years later. Magic Baby fic.

* * *

Princess Regina was wandering aimlessly around the castle with her hand on the growing baby bump that was hidden under her giant flowing dress. Tomorrow she was to marry the love of her life and was 3 months pregnant with their first child. She could feel that it was a boy and already had a name picked out for him, Henry. After her father that died in the war when she was a child.

She had yet to tell her Fiancée about the pregnancy, she was going to tell her during their honeymoon as a wedding present. Regina had the woman she loves, she was pregnant and happy as one could be but the same thing couldn't be said for Princess Emma.

Emma loved Regina with all her heart but she didn't know if she could handle all this pressure of getting married and ruling a kingdom. Slowly by slowly the pressure of it all was breaking her and here in the north side of the castle Emma knew she had to get out of there and as she stood in front of the wardrobe, she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

Emma had written a letter and left it in what was going to be her and Regina's bedroom where Regina was probably returning to right now and she took a deep breath before looking around one last time.

"Goodbye Enchanted Forest." Emma whispered as she stepped into the wardrobe, closing off the world she grew up in forever.

As soon as Emma stepped into the wardrobe everything in the Enchanted Forest shake. The occupants of the magical land were all startled. Snow and Cora fell to the ground as they were walking in the forest and were now nearing the castle.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Snow yelled as she held on tight to Cora's hand.

"SOMEONE'S GOING THROUGH THE WARDROBE!" Cora yelled as she remembered what Rumplestiltskin said would happen if someone tried to use the enchanted wardrobe. It had been built many years ago during their parent's time as the rulers of The Enchanted Forest and couldn't be destroyed.

"BUT WHO'S GOING THROUGH IT?"

"I DON'T KNOW! COME ON!" Cora said grabbing Snow's hand and pulling her to the castle as everything around them started falling apart. "REGINA! REGINA SWEETHEART WHERE ARE YOU?"

Regina was in the bedroom reading Emma's letter, she had tears running down her face and as she was about to get up to go find Emma before she went through the wardrobe but stopped when she felt everything around her starting to shake.

She went to the corner and crouched down wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach when she heard her mother calling out to her. She got up and made her way out the door as quickly as she could just as her bed fell to the ground.

"MOTHER! SNOW!" Regina exclaimed as she located her mother and Snow in the dining room of the castle. "EMMA WENT THROUGH THE WARDROBE!"

"WHAT? WHY? I HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!" Snow said as she started making her way out of the room.

"SNOW NO!" Cora yelled and at that moment everything around them shifted and everyone in The Enchanted Forest was pulled into an invisible force.

"REGINA HOLD ON TIGHT!" Cora yelled as she tried to grasp onto her daughter's hand.

"TO WHAT?"

"ANYTHING!"

After a few minutes all of the occupants of the land were standing in the middle of what looked to be a town.

"Where are we?" Prince Charming asked looking around his surroundings.

"Storybrooke." Ruby said.

"How do you know that?" Belle asked from beside Rumplestiltskin.

"I don't know, I feel as if I've been here before."

"My hair is short." Snow said as she felt around her head and no longer felt her long locks.

"Mine too." Regina said.

"Darling are you alright? How is the baby?" Cora exclaimed as she embraced her daughter.

"Baby?" Snow asked as her voice raised an octave higher. "You're pregnant?"

Regina nodded and Snow grinned.

"Cora isn't this wonderful! We're going to be grandmothers!" Snow exclaimed. "It is Emma's right?"

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "Well of course."

"Who went through the wardrobe?" Rumplestiltskin asked turning everyone's attention to him.

"Emma did." Regina replied quietly clutching the letter in her hand as she remembered the fact that other woman left her the night before their wedding.

"Why would she do that? Where is she?" Snow asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know where the wardrobe takes the person that steps in but I do know that we can not ever leave this land."

"I feel like I've been here before, like I've always lived here." Regina said as she looked around.

Everyone around her nodded their heads and agreed as they all started to walk around town. Regina stopped in front of town hall where there was a plaque with her name on it.

_Regina Mills_

_Mayor_

"I'm the Mayor?" Regina whispered to herself as memories of being elected and moving into her office all came flooding back, memories that never happened.

She continues walking and stops in front a beautiful colonial style home, 108 Mifflin St.

Regina felt as though she had some connection to this house so she walked to the front door and knocked.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Regina said as she knocked on the door and when no one responded she turned the knob and walked inside.

As she took a look around the house, she saw pictures of herself with her mother, as well with Snow and Charming.

"This is my house." She said as she continued to make her way around the house and up the stairs and entered the first door to her right which turned out to be a bathroom then she entered the second room which was what looked to be the master bedroom, she placed a hand on her baby bump as she saw a picture one the bedside table of her holding her bump and her face fell as she also noticed a picture of Emma and Herself but it was taken in The Enchanted Forest.

She frowned at the frame and placed it facing down, she made her way out of the room and continued to the next one.

She entered the next room and a smile took over her face as she took in the light blue nursery with a crib, diapers, toys, everything.

As she stood in the middle of the room she felt as if this was her chance to start her new life without Emma, her new life with her baby.

"Welcome home Henry."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Never Going Back Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters.

**Summary**: AU-ish. Two kingdoms are going to be joined as one as Princess Emma and Princess Regina are to be wed but the night before the wedding, Emma has second thoughts and goes through the wardrobe sending everyone into an alternate universe and doing so Emma unknowingly leaves behind a pregnant fiancée. What happens when Emma Swan accidently drives into Storybrooke 4 years later. Magic Baby fic.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

It's been 4 years since I left Regina the night before our wedding, after I went through the wardrobe I realized it was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life, I still love her and I think about her every day.

I often wonder how everyone is doing back in the Enchanted Forest, I was very close to my mother and I miss her but like I said, it's been 4 years. I made a new name for myself where I live now in the United States.

I have also started dating again, his name is Neal and he's a wonderful man but I can't help but feel like a part of me is and always will be missing and I know that part is Regina but I made my choice and I'm accepting the consequences.

"EMMA!" Neal exclaimed startling me out of my thoughts.

"What? Why are you yelling?" I asked him wide-eyed.

Neal grinned and squeezed my hand over the stick shift. "I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes now. We need to stop for gas."

Neal and I were going on our first road trip together as a couple. He was a police officer and finally got time off.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked looking around at the blur of the trees passing by.

"Maine I think, we should be coming up to a small town."

Soon enough we saw the sign then what looked to be a town.

_Welcome to Storybrooke_

"Storybrooke? What kind of stupid name for a town is that?"

Neal and I burst out laughing at the name of the town and we drove further into town and finally came to a stop in front of a gas station.

We both got out of the car and made our way to the door but when I tried to pull it open it was locked. I looked around and saw a sign that said it opens at 10.

"What time is it?" I asked Neal seeing as the clock from the bell tower was stopped.

"8:00." Neal sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here for a few hours, I think I saw a diner down the road. What do you say we go get some breakfast?"

I nodded and we made our way down the road in the direction of the diner and I was surprised when we went inside and the diner was full of people. I couldn't see any faces since everyone had their back towards the door but it was loud because of all the chatter.

Neal and I walked up to the counter and waited for someone to come take our order. I suddenly froze when I heard a voice that I had heard all of my childhood but before I could turn around a brunette with red highlights came up to us with a notepad and pen.

"Hello sugar what can I get you?"

She said and when she raised her head we both gasped.

"Red!?"

"Emma?" She exclaimed shocked making all the chatter around us automatically stop.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? When did you get here?" All these questions started coming out of my mouth before I could stop myself but before she could answer any of my questions I heard that voice again.

"Emma?" The voice gently said and when I turned around it confirmed my suspicions.

"Mom?" I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

As soon as I said that I was pulled into a tight embrace. I had no idea how much I had missed my mother until I was finally in her arms again.

"Mom how did you get here?" I asked her as soon as we pulled away and when I finally looked around I noticed that everyone from the Enchanted Forest was here.

"When you went through the wardrobe we were pulled into another universe, the same universe as you." She said still holding onto me. "Emma why did you do this, why did you go through the wardrobe?"

Before I could answer any of her questions someone came through the door making me stop.

"Snow I checked the car and your cellphone wasn't there."

The woman looked up at me and gasped. "Emma is that you?"

"Hello Cora." I said nervously.

She glared angrily at me. "Hello Cora? You leave my daughter the night before your wedding sending us all into another universe and all you can say is Hello Cora?"

She started saying but before she could finish a voice behind her stopped her as well as my heart. It was the same voice I've heard in my dreams for the last 4 years, the voice that I would recognize anywhere.

"Regina." I whispered as I looked into her eyes, it was so silent in the diner you could hear a pin drop.

Regina looked just as beautiful as she did 4 years ago, It looked as if she hadn't aged at all. She didn't respond, she just stared at me while a lot of emotions flashed through her eyes. Anger, Sadness and what looked to be Love which gave me hope.

"Regina…" I said louder and without thinking I tried to reach out to touch her but she stepped back before I could.

"Don't touch me!" She said harshly making me flinch and I could see the regret in her eyes but it was quickly clouded by anger.

"Regina-" I started to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Shut up!" Regina exclaimed angrily. "You left me the night before our wedding! You have no right to say anything right now! I don't want to hear anything you have to say, There is nothing you could possibly say that would help right now."

I was speechless after this, I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped and I was turning red with everyone's attention on me but before I could even think about saying or doing anything I saw everyone's attention shift behind me.

"Emma?!" I heard from behind me.

"You know I'm really getting tired of hearing my name." I turned around and saw my father standing there with a little boy who looked oddly Regina and I mixed together. "Hi dad."

My father came up to me and hugged me just as tightly as my mother did but I kept my eyes on the little boy the whole time. I froze when the little boy when running up to Regina.

"Mommy!"

Regina smiled and embraced the little boy tightly.

"Hello Henry, did you have fun spending the night with your grandfather?"

I felt the spinning and choked out "grandfather?"

Regina ignored me and I took a better look at the little boy, he looked to be about 3 or 4 so that could only mean…

"Regina is he my son?" I asked taking step closer to them.

"No he is MY son." She said while glaring at me then turning her attention to my mother. "I must take Henry to school now, are you picking him up today?"

My mother nodded and said goodbye to the little boy who's name seems to be Henry.

"Goodbye Henry." She said smiling and hugging him.

"Bye bye Grandma Snow." He said smiling with a small voice before turning his attention to Cora."Bye Grandma Cora."

As soon as Cora hugged him, he and Regina were off before I could say anything else. I turned my attention to my mother with wide eyes.

She was looking at me sympathetically as I choked out the loaded question.

"Mom is Henry my son?"

My mother nodded sympathetically. "Yes Emma, Henry is your son. Regina was 3 months pregnant when you left our world."

My heart dropped and I felt everything around me spinning. I literally felt like I couldn't breathe. I took a breath.

"I have a son." I whispered to myself as I let it sink in.

"I have a son." I said as I smiled to myself.

"HOLY SHIT I HAVE A SON!" I yelled into the diner full of the people I was raised with. I saw both my parents and even Cora with grins on their faces.

"I need to talk to Regina!" I said as I started making my way towards the door before stopping in my tracks. "I don't know where she is! Where is she?"

"She's Mayor so she's at town hall." My mother said while holding Cora's hand. I really needed to ask about that later.

I was going to get my girl back. I started making my way towards the door when another voice made me stop in my tracks.

"Um Emma, What's going on?" Neal said from behind me.

Oh shit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Never Going Back Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters.

**Summary**: AU-ish. Two kingdoms are going to be joined as one as Princess Emma and Princess Regina are to be wed but the night before the wedding, Emma has second thoughts and goes through the wardrobe sending everyone into an alternate universe and doing so Emma unknowingly leaves behind a pregnant fiancée. What happens when Emma Swan accidently drives into Storybrooke 4 years Baby fic.

T**hank you for everyone who commented and are reading my fic, many have commented on Neal and I all I have to say is that Neal is nothing to Henry in my fic, If you're gonna read the fic you kinda have to forget the fact that Neal is Henry's father in the actual Once Upon A Time. All he is in my fic is Emma's boyfriend for the time being and some people have commented about how they feel bad for what Emma is going to do to him but Emma and Regina are soul mates, someone always gets hurt.**

**Oh and I'm really sorry for the wait! I'll try not to wait this long to upload again.**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"Emma? Care to explain what's going on?" Neal said with a shocked look on his face. "Who are these people?"

Crap, I forgot about Neal. What am I supposed to do now, I can't let Regina go again. I need to fix this.

"Neal we really need to talk later and I'll explain everything but right now I really need to go."

With that I bolted out the door, I could hear Neal calling after me but I ignored him as I only had one thing in mind, finding Regina.

I ran down the street in the direction of where I had seen town hall, once I got there I saw a plaque with Regina's name on it and smiled. Even in another universe Regina was meant to be a leader.

I ran up the steps and made my way towards a giant oak door with the words _Regina Mills, Mayor _on it. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock on the door. I heard some shuffling on the other side before someone called out a muffled Come in.

I pushed the door open and saw Regina sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"I always knew you were meant to be a leader."

As soon as Regina heard that voice her head snapped up and she found herself staring at the one person she never wanted to see again, the one person that broke her and turned her world upside down, the one person that made her heart beat faster. Her Emma.

"What are you doing here Emma?"

"I came to talk to you."

Regina sighed exasperated. "No I didn't mean here in my office, I meant here in Storybrooke. You're the one who gave it all up so why are you here."

"It was an accident. I'm on a road trip and ran out of gas and this was the next town we were passing through."

"We?" Regina asked while raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Emma looked down before looking back at Regina. "Me and Neal, my boyfriend."

Regina felt her heart breaking just as it did that day when Emma left her but quickly put up a mask just like she has every day since.

"Why did you come here to my office then Emma? What could you possibly have to say?"

"I need to explain what happened that day." Emma said taking a step towards Regina but stopped when the other woman quickly took a step back.

"What explanation could you possibly have to excuse what you did?!" Regina exclaimed before taking a deep breath.

"Look I know nothing I say could excuse what I did but I need to explain. I was scared Regina, I was so young and I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes, I felt suffocated. I just needed to get out of there!" Emma said all in one breathe.

"You were scared? You were scared?! Are you serious?!" Regina exclaimed raising her voice at the crestfallen blonde. "You being scared is not an excuse, you should have talked to me!"

"I know that now and I am so sorry Regina."

"Yeah well it's a little too late for sorry isn't it."

Emma felt tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked down and nodded her head. "I understand, I fucked up."

At that moment Emma remembers that little boy she saw back at the diner and the strange pull she had towards him.

"Regina… Back at the diner there was a little boy with my dad, Is he my son?"

Regina 's eyes widened slightly as she looked back at the blonde before she quickly composed herself and sighed.

"Yes Emma, Henry is your son."

Emma's heart dropped as she was hit with a bunch of emotions at once and felt her legs turning to jello. "I need to sit down."

Emma then looked around the room when her eyes landed on a photo on Regina's desk, It was of Regina, Cora and Her mother in the park with Regina holding Henry and Cora holding another baby with black hair and hazel eyes.

Emma's eyes widened and with a panicked look she looked back at Regina. "Henry is our only child right?"

Regina couldn't help herself and let a grin sneak on her face as she snorted behind her hand. Emma seeing Regina's smile in almost 4 years couldn't help but smile herself.

"Yeah, Henry is our only child."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief before turning her attention back to the picture. "Then who's the baby Cora's holding in the picture?"

Regina smirked. "That is Amelia, your sister."

Emma's eyes widened once again before looking closer at the picture. "My mom had another baby?"

"Yes, she did."

"Funny, she doesn't look anything like my dad…or me for the matter. She kinda looks like Aunt Cora." Emma mused confusedly.

"There is a reason for that Emma." Regina said still smirking as she waited for the blonde to piece it all together so she could see her reaction.

Hearing the amused tone to Regina's voice, Emma turned to look at her to see her smirking then she remembers seeing how close her mother and Cora seemed to be at the diner.

Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as her eyes returned to the picture. "Oh no way!"

"Oh yes, that little girl is our sister. Amelia Blanchard Mills."

"But…but how!? Your mom and my mom?! How did this happen?" Emma asked gob smacked.

"It is a long long story that will have to be told at another time." Regina said as she took the picture from Emma's hands and returned it to her desk as the blonde just nodded.

A silence settles over both woman and they try to think of what to say next.

"So what happens now?" Emma asks breaking the silence.

"To what are you referring to Emma?"

"You know, Henry. I mean I know I have no right to ask this but I would really like to be a part of his life and maybe yours too. I really messed up Regina, going through that wardrobe was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I would really like to make it up to you. I really want us to be a family." Emma said looking into Regina's eyes trying to convey everything she was feeling.

Regina took a deep breath and shook her head. "Emma it's a little too late for you and I, it all ended the moment you went through that wardrobe but you are Henry's mother regardless of what you did and I won't very well deny you a place in his life now that you know about him. Are you planning on staying in Storybrooke?"

Emma's mind flashed to Neal as she remembered they were on a road trip but she couldn't very well leave now that she knows that her family was in this universe, her son, Regina. "Yes I will, I really want to get to know Henry."

Regina nodded but suddenly became tense. "But let's be very clear here Emma, Henry is a child, our child and you can't do to him what you did to me. You can't run away when things get hard. You're in this for the long run. You decide this now, it's all or nothing."

"Regina I promise you I'm not going to run. I'm in it for the long haul. I wouldn't abandon you and our son."

"You've already done it once before so excuse me if I'm not so sure." Regina snapped back at the blonde but felt guilty as she saw the hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head. "It's okay, I deserved it."

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on work today so I'm going to go pick up Henry from your mother's house. Would you like to join me?"

"You mean meet him?" Emma said as her heart accelerated.

Regina chuckled. "Well Emma if you want to have a relationship with him you have to at least meet him."

Emma glared playfully at Regina. "Okay, sure. Let's do it."

With that Regina picked up her bag from under the desk and made her way to the door with Emma following closely behind and the blonde had only one thing in mind, meeting her son.


End file.
